


Adrenaline Rush

by spinner_atropos



Category: The Tick (TV 2017)
Genre: Adrenaline, F/M, First Time, Fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner_atropos/pseuds/spinner_atropos
Summary: Straight-up smut.





	Adrenaline Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Be the smut you wish to see in the world.
> 
> Written between 5:30 AM this morning and 8:00 PM tonight, mostly on my phone and a Bluetooth keyboard in whatever time I could sneak between adult responsibilities, so please forgive any weird typos. I was wired out of my skull on grocery-store Folger's for most of it.

Dot was still jittery, wound up. "I can't believe we pulled that off," she said, drumming restlessly on the seat with the fingers of both hands.

They were still wearing their masks, but even with modulated voices they were being quiet to avoid spooking their driver. Who seemed to be totally cool driving two masked weirdoes in all-black combat gear in the early hours of the morning, but why push their luck.

Overkill glanced over at her. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. This is different from the rush after a bad EMT call or a crazy shift in the ER. How long does this last?"

"Sometimes it fades, sometimes you crash, sometimes you have to burn it off."

Her head was buzzing. "Would going for a run be a bad idea?"

"Maybe." Not helpful. It sounded like a good idea right now. Her body was buzzing too. "Wait until after the debriefing before you decide to do anything stupid."

She snorted and drummed her fingers some more.

***

Once the driver was out of sight she pulled her mask off, taking a deep gulp of unfiltered night air. Walking the couple blocks to meet Dangerboat calmed her a little, but she still felt strung the fuck out. She ducked into the head to wash the eyeblack off her face before rejoining DB and Overkill.

"...primary target has been eliminated, but we need to continue surveillance in case the secondaries start organizing," Overkill was saying as he removed his body armor. She watched covertly.

"On it," DB replied.

"I think likely places to watch first would be here, here, and here," Dot said, pointing at locations on the projected map. "They're easily accessible from the former base, and city records show that they were all bought in the last year by companies with similar names and not a lot of documented history." She folded her arms across her chest and leaned against a bulkhead, fidgeting a little. Overkill focused on her. "I'm fine."

"I'd suggest a glass of warm milk, but we don't keep any on hand," DB said. "Perhaps we should consider widening the variety of provisions on board."

She grinned at the irritated look Overkill threw at the main camera. "It's fine, DB, thanks." She found herself entertaining a _very_ bad idea. Or maybe a very _good_ one. It was probably safer than a jog around the docks at three in the morning.

"Don't encourage him," Overkill grumbled, turning back to her and freezing. Damn, was it that plain on her face? He was as stone-faced as usual. She hoped the odds were in her favor and launched herself at him.

He caught her easily, hands under her buttocks as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. Their tongues met as he pushed her back against Dangertable, and she could feel him hardening as he rocked up against her. This was _definitely_ a good idea.

"Really? NOW?" she could hear Dangerboat say in a long-suffering tone. A few seconds later, "FINE, blackout protocol activated; main room sensors offline for thirty minutes. After that, keep it to your bunk."

Overkill was undoing the fastenings of both their pants. He shoved hers down roughly and she kicked one leg in frustration. "My _boots_," she snapped, and he unzipped them and pulled them off with the rest.

A few seconds on his own and then they were skin-to-skin; she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him tight against her. "Now, dammit," she said.

His hand moved between them, guiding, and then he pushed into her carefully. She wound her fingers into his hair and threw her head back; his beard rasped against her skin as he mouthed at her throat and goosebumps made her shudder. His breath caught and he started thrusting into her. "Don't you _dare_ go easy on me," she ordered, and he growled and started fucking her _hard_. Each shock of his hips against her felt deeper, and oh god, it was good. The motion of his pelvis was putting pressure on her clit and it was coming, _she_ was coming, he started moving faster, she clutched at his shoulders and dug her nails in and it was glorious. He groaned into her hair and leaned into her and she felt him quiver inside her.

Being wrapped around each other was also good, their breath and their sweat mingling, and she wasn't sure she could stand just yet, but the edge of the table was making its presence known. "You have a protocol in place for this?"

"No. That must have been Dangerboat's idea."

She laughed. "Of course it was. Practical, but a little uncomfortable for everyone involved." She loosened her grip on him. "Speaking of uncomfortable…" They disentangled themselves and she was able to stand, though with pins and needles in her legs as her blood flow returned to normal. She pulled her panties on hastily as dripping just was _not_ sexy. "...and speaking of uncomfortable, is it more or less awkward if I leave now or tomorrow?" The adrenaline was gone, the afterglow quickly following. She gathered up her clothing and slid Overkill a sidelong glance but he was as stoic as ever, even with his pants around his ankles.

"It's not going to be great either way." Several seconds of silence. Speaking of uncomfortable. "Dangerboat is going to be ...Dangerboat about it."

"Well… yeah. Do you have a spare bunk?"

"No." He undid his boots and stepped out of his pants. He finally looked her in the eye. "But you've already fallen asleep on me once." There was the barest hint of a smile.

"Promise you won't chew your arm off?"

"Maybe." He picked up his clothes, then glanced toward the main camera. "I don't know how much time we have before sensors come back on in here. Are you coming?"

She smirked. "I could be." That was definitely a smile as he led the way.


End file.
